runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lair of the Green Dragons
Previous Quest: None Next Quest: Chromium Conspiracy Lair of the Green Dragons is an experienced quest released to be the sequel to the famous quest Dragon Slayer. Official Description "Are all free players ready to face the wrath of dragons?" Walkthrough Oziach's Quest To begin this quest, you must first speak to Oziach at his house in Edgeville while wearing a Rune platebody. Talking to him will reveal that he lusts for the death of yet another dragon. Confused, you ask him why he wants you to risk your life again for him. He will reveal to you that he used to be a famed dragonslayer once of the Prestige Order. He then tells you that the specific dragon he wants dead is the dragon god Nightmare. However, only a member of the order can have access to the equipment necessary to the defeat of such a powerful dragon. You agree to go on the quest. He will then tell you that you must talk to his friend Sir Cristith in Falador and ask him about the "pink armor" in order to join the order. Once you go to Cristith, he will appear annoyed by you. You must then ask him about the "pink armor," which is actually the secret code to let him know that you know about the Prestige Order. He will give you the task of going into the Drac Plane and slaying his nemesis, Overload in exchange for access into the order. However, he no longer has access to the plane and tells you to go talk to somebody at the Wizards' Tower for it due to their obsession for alternate planes. Plane Traveling Once you reach the Wizards' Tower, talk to Wizard Grimlock on the first floor. After telling him about the Drac Plane, he will appear astonished. He will shake his head and tell you that he wants something in exchange for having to perform such a horrid task. Upon asking him why it is so bad, he will tell you that it drains all but one of the health of the person who opens a portal so powerful. He will ask you to pay him 5,000 coins as payment for damages. *'WARNING - IT IS ESSENTIAL TO TAKE THE ANTI-DRAGON SHIELD AND POWERFUL ARMOUR WITH YOU BEFORE YOU ENTER THE PORTAL' After the payment, he will open the portal granting you access to the plane. The Drac Plane *Once you enter the Drac Plane, you will immediately be taken into questioning by a Green Dragon. After a brief argument, the dragon will attack. After the attack, a second Green Dragon will charge you for murder and attack you as well. Killing them both will end the tension and will allow you to progress. The Drac Plane is an extensive dungeon. There are no puzzles and what not, but during the events of the quest the dungeon is relatively empty and is mazey. By navigating the maze, you must find the Dragon Key which unlocks the door to the final chamber. In that final chamber resides Overload. Conclusion After slaying Overload and taking his head, head back to Sir Cristith who will congratulate you and give you the necessary gear to be a part of the Prestige Order. After receiving your prize from Cristich, head back to Oziach who will congratulate you and tell you that you are one step closer from eliminating the most evil dragons in the world. Rewards * 3 Quest Points * Prestige Armour * * *